


【翻译】【McDanno】Five hundred hours ‘til I am home 五百小时至我归家

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Coda, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, canon-typical levels of romantic undertones but can be read as platonic, h50 episode 10.21, steve goes on a trip around the world and everyone knows where it will end, this namedrops enough former main cast and recurring characters you could play character bingo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: Steve离开了（暂时）。Danny留下了（永远）。一些双向箭头在其中。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	【翻译】【McDanno】Five hundred hours ‘til I am home 五百小时至我归家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five hundred hours ‘til I am home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404816) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



> 作者/译者注：本文是前一篇《And I don't need no house, no car (I have your hand and all you are)》的后续（前文中Steve提到要从他父母的房子里搬出来，并要Danny将来和他一起搬到新的家里同住），也可作为独立篇章阅读——你只需了解的是Steve开始了他在S10E21里提到的“休息”之旅。本文完成于S10E22播出之前，因此很有可能与之后的官方剧情有出入，但截至目前为止都还ok，以备将来参考。  
> 标题来自Muse《Something Human》的歌词。

Danny把Steve送到了机场。Steve极具勇气地选择了轻装简行，身上带的除了一个旅行背包以及他的钱包之外别无他物。“你确定要这样？”Danny问道，完全没有表现出担心得要死。他仍然有那么点担心他（表面上看起来Steve的行李不像是为寒冷地区准备的，因此他要去的应该是什么温暖的地方；但Danny必须把这个念头憋在心里，因为他一旦说出口的话搞不好Steve马上买张机票跑到南极去就为了气他，然后他就会冻成一只海豹冰棍，然后Danny就再也见不到他了）但他决定把这些都留到以后再慢慢操心。

“我已经够确定了。”Steve说着把背包甩到肩上。“谢谢你开车送我。”

他们拥抱，松手，踏上彼此的去路。开上了没人来抢车钥匙的卡迈罗这一件事从未让他感觉如此难受过。

Danny一从机场回到家马上就想给Steve发短信了。他不能给他发短信。他保证过的，一旦Steve决定好要去哪里、不管他的目的地是哪里，他都会等Steve那边来联系他。这样也挺好的，或许吧——Steve需要这样一段休息的时间，独自一人离开，将往事一一回顾，而这样的他可说是非常有人情味儿了。让Danny心神不宁的是这整件事都带着一种“船到桥头自然直”的随缘调调，这意味着他不知道自己要过上多久才能等来他的第一线曙光。或许Steve就在这一秒钟上了去考艾岛（注：夏威夷第四大岛）的飞机呢？又或者他突然兴致一起跑到地球的另一端去，这样一来Danny可能好多天都要在坐立不安中度过了。

Danny走进厨房里。他双手空空地回到客厅，又马上掉头进了厨房因为这样空着手出来很傻。等他再一次原路返回到客厅时才反应过来自己都不饿也不渴，然后发现“明明一开始就没有想吃东西却感觉不吃点什么不行”这个念头更傻。

“你还好吗？”在Danny第三次空着手从厨房出来时Junior开口问道。Danny被活生生吓了一大跳，不知怎的，他居然从头到尾就这么自动无视了全程坐在餐桌旁用着笔电的Junior。Junior完全可以拿这个笑话笑话Danny的——就算Tani在Junior被征召回去服役的时候都没表现得这么夸张过，而且Steve甚至可能都没有处在任何危险之中——但他只是很贴心、还有点担忧地问他怎么了。

“我没事。”Danny说道，拉开一把椅子在Junior对面坐下，紧接着马上克制住再次起身踱步的冲动。

Junior合上了电脑。“嘿，要来看部电影吗？”

Danny暗暗感谢不知身在何处的Steve，至少他还有个选择室友的好品味。

二十六小时之后Steve从巴塞罗那给他发了信息。Danny想不出全世界那么多地方，为什么偏偏是巴塞罗那。或许Steve决定“找回自我”意味着他要捡起自己的西班牙语，又或者他只是喜欢高迪？但不管怎样都足以让Danny那颗心不用在每次手机响起时在胸口疯狂跳得像个蹦蹦球一样、却在发现只是又一次虚假警报时跟个被戳破的气球一样瘪下去了。

他想给他打电话。有好几次他差点就打过去了，但他每次都掐灭了这个想法，次次如此。这跟Steve这个人有关，这是Steve他想要的。Steve完全知道该如何正确使用手机，所以Danny只好就这么等待着他，而他完全可以做到这一点。又不是没经历过比这更难捱的时候。

他花了一些时间才想出一个例子来，不过他很确信还有大把其他的。

他零零星星地收到了一些近况——Steve在雅典，Steve在安卡拉（注：土耳其首都），Steve突然又回到了西欧并与蒙娜丽莎加一百万个抢镜的游客合影留念——这样的信息并不多，但已足够让他不会疯掉了。他不知道在手机没有发明出来之前，过去的人都是怎么捱过所爱之人远游在外这件事的。

 _看我遇到了谁！_ Steve在他发来报告到达南非开普敦的第二天，短信里这么写道。附上的一张照片中是依旧西装革履无懈可击的Harry Langford，没穿外套，悠闲地坐在一间酒吧里，对着镜头露出不经意的微笑，就跟他完全没有在凹造型只是天生便如此上镜一样。可能就是天生的吧。Danny小小地吃了一点醋。

他有想把醋意压下去，但没有成功，所以他拍了一张Eddie在他椅子旁边的沙滩上躺得四仰八叉的照片发回去，配字： _我的约会对象更有型。_

 _你说得对，你赢了。_ Steve回道，跟着发来一张Harry恶心巴拉地抛了一半媚眼、一只眼闭着一只眼还没来得及全睁开的大头照。这倒是让Danny产生了一股深入灵魂的安心感。

三天之后他收到了每月一度和Max互通生活近况的电邮，但这次的Max一直在絮絮叨叨着即将登门造访的Steve。Danny截图给Steve发了过去。

 _被发现啦，_ Steve回道。 _想说既然我就在附近，不如就过去坐坐好了。我定了明天去马达加斯加的机票。_

Steve发了一堆Max，Sabrina，Tunde和他们的狗的照片过来，看起来正如同Max一直以来在他辞藻匮乏的邮件里描述的那个幸福小家庭一般。Danny的心微微抽疼了一下，不过是好的那种。

_你知道Sarah在她学区的拼写比赛中得了第二名这件事吗？_ 这条短信的线索让Danny猜到Steve大概已离开了马达加斯加。Steve随后立马又发过来的第二条信息证实了这一点，上面写道： _我们甚至都还没到Chin和Abby家，Chin已经把这个故事跟我讲了第二遍了。我得把Charlie在科技展上得了第一名的事给他讲上三遍才行。_

Danny尽了自己最大努力不去想任何关于“Steve突然回到了美国”这个事。

而且还是圣地亚哥，一个离夏威夷近得你不需要担心半路掉进太平洋里的地方。 _别忘了还有Grace正在参与她的政治候选人志愿竞选，而且还在完成全日制大学课程的同时做着一份兼职呢。_ 他回道。没什么事情比吹嘘自己的孩子们更让他熟悉的了。

Steve两个小时以后发来了回复，上面只有： _你太小看我了吧。已经提起了四遍她的GPA，准备在晚饭时夹带点私货低调地来上第五遍。_

打电话给Steve或许是个不成文的禁忌，但也没人说Danny不能恰好决定和他的老朋友Chin Ho Kelly叙一叙旧呀。Chin在接起电话的时候表现得十分之正常，就像他完全没有怀疑过Danny的别有用心似的。他俩聊了聊家长里短，而Danny也得以听到了“Sarah拼写比赛第二名”的老爹视角完整版。

等他们的通话时长跨入第三十分钟、即将进入尾声时，Chin突然说道：“他真的很想你。”这话或许来得有点没头没尾，如果Danny不是从头到尾假装不经意地套话套得这么明显的话。但他确实很明显，因此Danny没有否认这点以免侮辱Chin的智商。

他是有想问Chin怎么知道这个，但Chin这个人的消息来源可不是你能够质疑的，如果他这么说的话，那准没错。“帮我和他问好。”于是Danny这么回道，感觉有那么一点儿可悲和比一点儿更多的孤单。

这份感伤就在他道别挂电话的两分钟后、短信铃声响起时被冲淡了。“回好。”Steve的短信写道。

发现Steve的下一站是Mary和Joan在洛杉矶的家时也不怎么令人惊讶了。至于他在那里只呆了一天，接着就说自己到丹佛去了的原因则不是那么明显，但就在同一天晚上Danny接到了来自Kono的电话时谜底便揭开了。那边正是科罗拉多的半夜，还是那个“和Steve一起出来玩时的Kono”风格，她单刀直入道：“我听Chin说他折磨了你整整半个小时看你憋着不问到Steve的事情，所以我还是先跟你声明一下，我已经把你男人送到他住的酒店去啦，现在正在回家路上。”

“你真的很讨厌。”Danny告诉她，感觉到了一种难以言表的感激涕零之情。他很少有比Kono这种“好心肠加大嘴巴”的情况下更想念她的时候了。“你在丹佛都干嘛了？”

“还是老样子。”Kono的话头到这里就此打住，也许这样最好。Danny知道她仍旧在一个城市到另一个城市之间终日奔波，在她的打击性犯罪之路上不懈奔走，他也知道如果换成自己是她的话，也许早就身心崩溃了。她值得好好休息一下，不去想太多她的工作。从她此刻这种无忧无虑的情绪来看她八成是刚和Steve喝了一整晚回来。“你知道，他一直在说你的事情。”她开口道，如同她在一个他从未到过城市的出租车后座上也能猜到他此时的想法似的。这么说或许也不对——或许只是因为她就是有这么了解他。“我觉得我听到你这些年的经历比听到他自己的都多了。”

“他只是不想谈论自己的事情罢了。”Danny说道。有意思的是，这么说也正好是为了免于谈论他自己，或者他对Steve的遭遇有何感受。更多的是免于他的语气听起来太窃喜而被抓包的尴尬。

Danny在最新一张照片发过来的时候终于破了功，直接一个电话打给Steve。“搞什么，”Steve一接起来他便开口道：“这都什么鬼。”

Steve的笑声从电话那一端传来，清晰得如同他此刻就在Danny身边，而不是远在大约4886英里开外（谷歌说的）。Danny以前搜过好多次了。自从他搬到这里之后那个数字便铭刻在他的心中。“嘿，”Steve说道，“我不需要你推荐住的地方了。我想你妈妈已经把我给收编喽。”

Danny把Steve的电话给挂了，好让他的手机腾出空来打开他妈妈就在一分钟之前发来的照片。一张角度太低的典型中老年式自拍，但那里面是Danny的妈妈正坐在新泽西家里沙发上她最喜欢的一角，笑容灿烂地将Steve搂过来；而后者坐在她身旁露出大大的傻笑，身上还穿着一件真正的毛衣，与此同时又比着个Aloha的手势就跟他专门来调戏Danny似的。或许他确实在调戏Danny。

手机嗡嗡响起来，这幅图被另一张Steve讨厌的大脸照挤到一边，屏幕上显示着 _来电：Steve。_ Danny接了起来。“搞什么鬼。”他又说了一遍，Steve再次大笑起来，而Danny很确定他听到了背景里自己的老爹模糊的声音：“Clara，你知不知道我的眼镜在哪？”噢。噢天哪。Steve是真的人在新泽西了。

随着新泽西的洗脱罪名而来的也是一种折磨。Danny收到了他妈妈，Bridget和Stella各自发过来的一系列照片，但最多的还是来自Steve的，这家伙貌似正该死地享受着逐个打卡新泽西的所有知名地标，并每天晚上和Danny煲电话粥分享他的游客心得；毫无疑问，全都很没品。关于大象露西他说的是：“长得不是很象。”约翰尼家热狗：“他们要是有卖米饭汉堡就更好了。”高点州立公园：“我不是说它不好，我只是想说，在夏威夷海拔1803英尺只能算是个小山丘。你 _确定_ 这就是这一带的最高点了吗？”（唯一一样得以免于他的毒舌奚落的是新泽西号战列舰，他对其评价是“够酷”和“要我说的话，这差不多是让整个新泽西的存在变得有价值的东西了”对此Danny想要指出的是，他都没有问起来过。）

尽管如此，真真正正戳到Danny，让他一点一滴慢慢抓狂的，却和Steve这些个故意想惹他生气的尝试毫无干系；是其间那些平凡生活的小小碎片。是诸如像Steve在一家和Danny父母家隔一个街区的小餐馆里被Bridget的孩子们环绕身旁这样的画面，那个地方如此平凡，却有着Danny诸多的美好回忆。是Steve拍下Danny以前旧房间里的样子发过来，或者Steve正在一家五金店里自拍，背后是毫不知情的Danny爸爸，因为Eddie Williams很显然认为Steve是那种可以在买哪种电钻上提供宝贵意见的人才。当然他确实可以，但这一画面发生在现实中仍然令人匪夷所思。

Danny的手机和门铃在几乎同一时间响起。点开Steve最新一条消息时他正准备去开门，他刚刚打了一些无聊话按下发送，作为对Steve这条同样无聊，只有一个字“ _Yo_ ”消息的回复，与此同时他打开了门，抬头望去。

“Yo。”Steve又说了一次，只不过这次是大嗓门的全彩实况3D版本。

“天哪。”Danny脱口而出道，手上死死攥着他的手机到几乎嘎吱作响。没关系；看样子在目前可见的未来他应该再也用不到它了。“别这样吓人好吗。”

Steve笑出声来。他甩下了单肩背着的包，让它就那么落在地板上发出沉闷的一声重响；接着他迈出最后一步，跨过门槛走进来，抱住了Danny，而后者甚至都不用挪动一分一毫。Steve真的做到了他说自己会做到的事情，他回到了Danny身边，像一张捆扎妥当的礼物包装纸一样把他严严实实地裹进怀里，就像他此刻已经被签收了下来，如果有谁想让他再放手的话，得把他整个儿连心肝一起撕开才行。Danny松手让他的手机掉落在地——去他的这玩意儿——两手一起抓紧了Steve背后的衬衫。

现在可以肯定地说Steve人不在新泽西了。“你好吗？”Danny出口的话语闷在Steve的肩膀里面。Steve闻起来是汗水，飞机的味道，和一层匆忙盖上的止汗剂，而他的身体是如此温暖，坚实，真真切切。“你还好吗？”

“我到家了。”Steve的声音更加难以辨清，因为他正忙着把Danny整个人抱进怀中以至于他的脸都埋进了Danny的颈间，罔顾两人通常情况下的明显身高差。但那也没有关系——有些时候，答案并不来自于言语，而是在将你勒得喘不过气的怀抱之中。

【End】


End file.
